Two PeopleOne Difference Naruto Story
by KuroSuzuBFF
Summary: This will be a new story that will be completely different from the ones fround here!
1. Chapter 1

Hey

Hey! This is my first time using this…yea --'Hope you enjoy!

Name: Yokiko Kuroki

Age: 12

Looks: She has short black hair that goes a little bit over the neck, a bang over her left eye. She has red eyes. She wears a red battle kimono over grey Capri's. Her legs are bandaged. She wears black gloves that go a little bit close to the elbow. She wears a fishnet under her kimono. She also wears black ninja shoes and has wolf ears.

Personality: Kuroki is a very anti-social person. She is not the type to make friends easily. When she makes a friend it is only when she is bored or high on sugar. Kuroki is very quiet but can be loud and annoying. She has a very short temper.

Info: Kuroki was born in Konohagakure where an ookami akuma (wolf demon) was sealed inside of her. She got wolf characteristics such as, wolf ears, sharp teeth, and sharp hearing. Her childhood was hell. Her parents tried countless times to try to kill her, but each time the Ookami inside her protected her. Kuroki's parents ended up causing suicide; they did not want a bakemono (monster) as a child. She lived in the streets until the Hokage gave her a home and enrolled her in the ninja academy. For the first time she felt loved, the Hokage meant a lot to her. While in the academy, she met a girl, she was just like her but happier. Kuroki envied her. One day Kuroki got in a fight with some boys, she did not bother fighting back, the girl from before came and defended her, since then they have been friends.

Demon: Riku

Age: Unknown

Looks: Riku has black and red fur. He has dark grey eyes. He has extremely sharp teeth.

Personality: Riku seems very cold and distant but cares deeply about Kuroki. He hated the fact that he was sealed within her but found it more interesting. Riku has not come out since Kuroki's parents have died, but if released, Kuroki would not have control over what she does.

Name: Natsuko Suzuki

Age: 13

Looks: Suzuki has long white hair that reaches her mid-back, tied in a red scrunchie (sp?). Suzuki has dog-ears that are always down. She wears a brown sleeve-less shirt, black and red arm warmers, and dark brown shorts. She wears a fishnet under her shirt; her legs are bandaged a little above the knee. Suzuki wears blue ninja shoes.

Personality: Suzuki, at first, does not seem like a happy person but when you get to know her, she is as hyperactive as Naruto can be. When she laughs her face gets red, and she covers her mouth. She is short tempered and hits anybody that gets her pissed off.

Info: Suzuki was born in Konohagakure. When born a three-tailed inu spirit was sealed in her body. She got dog characteristics such as dog-ears, sharp hearing, and hyperactive ness. Her childhood was not that bad. When her parents learned she had a dog spirit in her, they tried killing her. Two days after they noticed what they tried doing and cried, they apologized to her repeatedly, at that age she did not understand but simply crawled over to them and laid in the middle. When she turned five, a drunk shinobi tried killing her, her parents died protecting her. The last thing they said was, "Don't be sad, we will always be with you." That is why she continues to be happy.

Demon: Haine

Age: Unknown

Looks: Haine looks like any ordinary dog. She still obtains powerful jaws and sharp claws. She has gold and brown fur, and orange eyes.

Personality: Haine is just like a mother. She cares very much about Suzuki and what happens to her. Haine has never been released, but if she is….well, it depends on Suzuki's mood.


	2. Chapter 2

_All right so here is the first chapter other than the info. I will try putting in some pictures if I can. Enjoy! _

"**Leave me alone!" Yelled a small girl who was being beaten by older kids.**

"**You're a freak!" Said one of the kids.**

"**Bakemono!" Said another as they all started laughing. The small girl kept crying as they pulled on her wolf ears.**

"**OI! Leave her alone!" Came a girl's voice. They all turned and saw a girl with white hair, black collar, a red short-sleeved shirt, black capris, and blue sandals. The only thing was that she had dog-ears.**

"**AHHHH! It's the other freak!!"**

"**RUN!!"**

"**YEAH! You big meanies!" She shouted after as she helped the beaten girl up.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked, the other girl's eyes widened. She looked at her then grinned widely, "HAI!"**

"**What's your name? Mine is Natsuko Suzuki."**

"**Yokiko Kuroki."**

'Heh, you still remember that pathetic day don't you?' Asked Riku in Kuroki's mind.

"Urusai." She growled, her demon chuckled. She got out of bed and got out of her room, she walked down the hallway where she heard singing. She sighed, **'again with the singing!'** She thought bitterly as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Damn it Suzuki-chan, stop singing in the bathroom!" Kuroki shouted bitterly as she went back to her room to fetch her towel. Suzuki came out with a towel on her head and another around her body. Her ears were down and wet.

"Well, sorry!" Suzuki said as she poked Kuroki's cheek. She growled, "Don't poke my cheek!" Suzuki giggled and went to her room. Kuroki got into the shower and took a bath.

'I'd hit that.' Came her demon's voice as she blushed. Her demon can see anything through her eyes.

"Urusai Riku-kun!" She barked as her demon cackled.

"Kuroki-chan hurry up! Today's the exam!" Shouted Suzuki from downstairs. "Coming!" Kuroki responded as she jumped down the stairs, almost knocking over Suzuki.

"Watch where you're jumping!"

"Heh, whatever." They ran out of the apartment toward the academy.

_Okay uh….they passed and now on to the next day when they get paired in teams._

"So…we're special." Said Kuroki as she shrugged her shoulders. Suzuki gave her the 'eye' but nodded her head.

"So where's the sensei?"

"I don't know."

"Oi." Came a voice behind them. They jumped and looked back. There stood a man with brown hair, green eyes, and his forehead protector over his eyes.

'**He seems cool.'** Thought Kuroki.

"Alright, your first task is finding my lost parrot." He said boredly.

"What about your name?!"

"Oh yeah. The name's Kummora Kenji."

"Yokiko Kuroki."

"Natsuko Suzuki."

"Okay now on to find my parrot!"

"Do you know how it looks like?"

"Yeah, he's right over there." He pointed to an eagle, a big one.

"YOU SAID IT WAS A PARROT!!"

"Parrot eagle same thing." He said shrugging.

Kuroki and Suzuki looked at eachother, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
